


Collapsing Star

by egosoffire



Series: Darkpilot Playlist Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cheesiness, M/M, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Ben plans out his proposal to Poe. (AU - Ben stayed with the Resistance)





	Collapsing Star

**Author's Note:**

> #1 in a series of ficlets based off of my darkpilot playlist.
> 
> [Link to playlist here.](https://open.spotify.com/user/kbruner313/playlist/0iBfbkz6QiQNfXuncFVHuk)

“I don’t know how to do this.”

Ben sat across from his mother, fiddling with the small item in his left hand. It was a ring, a tiny gold band with a tiny inscription on the inside. My star. It was cheesy, but that was what he’d always called Poe. Poe was his star. 

Leia looked at the ring for a moment, before taking it from her son. She examined it, slowly. “You know what to do, Ben, even if you’re doubting yourself right now,” she said wisely. 

“I do?”

“You have always loved Poe Dameron. You loved him since you were small children running around his father’s backyard.” 

“I know that,” Ben murmured. Sometimes it made him feel crazy, thinking about how many years he and Poe had been inseparable, those two boys who were always attached to each other’s sides. “It just seems so hard to ask this one question…” 

“It’s a question that we’ve all been waiting on one of you to ask.”

“Who is we all, exactly?” 

His mother smiled, a mischievous smirk he’d seen a time or two in his life. “Well, me for one,” she said, counting on her fingers. “Your father, Luke, Poe’s father, the entire Resistance…” 

“That many, huh?” Ben asked.

“That many. I actually think you two are both waiting, trying to see if the other will do it first. What’s holding you back, Ben?”

Now that, that was a good question. His mother had a gift for asking the truly difficult ones. 

“Sometimes, I don’t feel like I’m good enough,” he admitted. He knew how stupid he sounded, but if anyone understood, it was his mother. She got him in ways that few others ever could. “I mean, I know that Poe loves me...but do you know how many people have been into him?”

This made her chuckle. “Oh, yes I know,” she said. “Dameron has a way about him. I have had many of my officers swoon over that boy…” 

“So, you can see why I feel like that sometimes.” 

“Of course,” she said gently, “but Ben -- Poe chose you.” 

The words caught him off guard. They were so simple, and yet, as always, his mother was right. Ben had always been such a lonely child and then Poe Dameron had shoved his way right into his life. Poe had chosen him before either of them had really understood what romantic attraction was. 

“Thanks Mom.”

Ben wasn’t much for physical contact, but he leaned over then and hugged his mother tightly. He knew he had to get this done before he had a total panic attack and gave up. He needed to do this now. 

He found Poe underneath his ship, legs sticking out. In his uniform, he looked like any other pilot, but Ben knew it was him. 

“Commander,” he said with a nervous laugh. “Your attention is needed…”

Poe slid out from underneath the ship. He was covered in oil and grease and he’d never been more handsome. His hair was a mess, curls falling into his face. “Is it an emergency?” Poe teased, a grin crossing his face that had Ben’s heart thudding in his throat. 

“Um, it is.” 

Poe stood up. He looked at Ben curiously.

Before Ben could lose his nerve, he dropped down to his knee, taking out the ring. “I know this isn’t the best time to do this,” he said, “but if I don’t do it right now, it’s never going to happen. I know we’re in the middle of a war, and nothing’s certain, Poe…”

“It never is,” Poe whispered, awe spreading across his face. His mouth hung open in a way that looked both stupid and charming. Stupidly charming was sort of Poe’s way. 

“You’ve been my star since we were kids,” Ben admitted. “Even though I’m not the easiest person to deal with, you’ve always been there for me…” 

“I love you,” Poe said plainly. “Ben, are you?”

Ben pulled the ring out of his robes. “I had it made last year when that K’rek the metalsmith joined our ranks,” he said honestly. “So, what do you say, Dameron?”“I say get up here so I can kiss you.” 

Slowly, Ben rose to his feet. He found that his legs were wobbly, unsteady at best. Poe assisted with this by wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist, covering his clothes with a black patch of mess. Poe got up on his tiptoes and kissed Ben earnestly.

Moments later, when time started moving again, Poe pulled back and opened up his flight suit’s top buttons. He slipped the chain off of his neck and undid it, taking off the worn ring around it. His mother’s. 

“We need to do this properly,” he said with a bit of a smirk. He held out his mother’s ring and slipped it, slowly onto Ben’s finger. Ben, in turn, gave him the ring he’d been carrying for so long. “I would very much like to marry you.” 

“Well, then it’s a good thing I want to marry you too, huh?”


End file.
